


Tentacles & Temptations

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ben Solo is a Mess, Blood, Caecalia, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enemas, Enemies to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Human Sacrifice, Ink Enemas, Kylo Ren is 50, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love/Hate, Minor Injuries, Murder, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pining, Regency, Regency Romance, Rey is 40, Sea Monsters, Secret Identity, Sex In A Cave, Shipwrecks, Spinster Rey, Stranded, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Witch Rey, background finnrose - Freeform, duels, mention of drowning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single Captain in possession of a great fleet must be in want of a wife. Pity that said Captain, upon meeting the woman of his dreams for the first time, treats her like she's nothing. And, in a sense, she is nothing–but not to him. His last chance is saving her from drowning–right as he is transformed in a fearsome sea monster, tentacles included.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank NoeticEdda for betaing this story <3 Thank you so much for putting up with my weird fics XD  
> Sofondabooks made this video [here](https://persimonne.tumblr.com/private/629595967023431680/tumblr_1rqHOahfH9hoTNLgM)!!! I've never received anything similar and I feel so humbled and excited!
> 
> TW: there is a scene of drowning at the end of the chapter, but no one actually drowns.

*Pirate town of Takodana, 1817*

The first time Rey met Commander Kylo Ren in person, she spat on his silver mask. She had just set up her stand of herbs and medicaments down at the harbour, under the lighthouse shadow. He was tall, clad all in black, with a huge, billowing cape, and he almost trampled over the small table she used to display the many small flasks she’d prepared during the week as he walked hastily towards the harbour master’s offices.

“Watch where you’re stepping, Mister” she shouted, as her friend Rose emerged from her own stand, trying to cover Rey’s mouth with her hand.

“Are you dicked in the nob, Rey?” she seethed. “Don’t you know who that man is?”

“I don’t care,” Rey exclaimed right as the man turned around, the rays of the morning sun hitting his mask and almost blinding her. “He could be the Prince Regent in person, but he almost destroyed all my things. I demand an apology.”

He stopped in his tracks, observing the two women.

“Commander,” Rose intervened. “Please, forgive my friend. She didn’t want to disrespect you, she was only afraid to lose her week’s income.”

Rey could see Kylo Ren's eyes in the small opening of his mask. He blinked, his irises the palest shade of brown, almost golden, and she couldn’t help wondering why he was hiding his face behind a silver shield. Was he disfigured by smallpox? The man approached her stand quickly, his eyes never leaving her face, and he grabbed the first flask in front of him, checking its label with palpable disdain. 

“What is this for?” he asked, and Rey’s heart almost skipped a beat hearing his deep, warm voice, so in contrast to his awful temperament. “I can’t read this abysmal handwriting.”

“That’s hypericum oil. It’s useful against sunburn,” she answered, chin held high and teeth gnashing.

Silently, he rummaged through the pockets of his cape, emerging with a coin–a big one–and flipping it in her direction. Rey, not expecting to be paid, missed it completely. She found herself on all fours, chasing the wandering coin under her stand as Rose kept thanking the Commander. When the coin finally stopped, Rey almost had a fit: it was a newly minted gold Sovereign, enough to cover all her expenses for the whole week. Her rage mounted as she squished her thumb against Prince Regent Hux’s profile emblazoned on the metal disk, smirking at her from the shiny gold.

“Keep the change,” the Commander droned, turning away and resuming his walk.

Rey got on her feet, her knees creaking, tears of pride already burning in her eyes.

“I won’t accept your pittance!” she exclaimed, catching the attention of several people. “I’m an honest worker, I don’t need your charity!”

Kylo Ren stopped, turning towards her. “Don’t you? You’re quite old, and I can’t see any wedding band on your left hand. You need all the help you can get, I’d say.”

Rey wasn’t able to throw the coin back at him only because Rose stopped her, grabbing her right wrist; but her mouth was free, so she spit on Kylo Ren’s face with all the rage she had in her. Her spittle hit him right on the cheek of his helm, sliding down the shining silver.

“I don’t need a man to live with dignity!” she shouted, her face red. “And I’m not that old! I’m only forty!”

The Commander extracted a handkerchief from his pocket, cleaned his mask, and regarded her expectorate with something akin to surprise.

“Really?” He snorted. “You don’t look a day over thirty-nine.”

It must have taken all of Rose’s strength to stop Rey from hurling herself at the Commander. While she was squirming between her friend’s arms, he tipped his hat at the two women, turned around, and kept walking. She knew he was smirking behind the mask. She had no idea how, but she knew it; like she had the power to read his mind.

*

Still shocked by his gall, Rey’s thoughts kept wandering to the Commander for the whole morning. After their altercation, Rose took her time to explain precisely whose face Rey had spat in: he definitely didn’t sound like a good person, but that had already been clear from the disdain he'd shown to Rey. He was one of the most ruthless commanders of the Royal Navy, Prince Hux’s right arm, the bane of all the pirates of the Northern Sea. He’d–directly and indirectly–killed countless people, and he’d been the second cause of pirate shipwrecks, after sea monster attacks.

Watching nervously, Rey saw the man abandon the harbour master’s offices with Mrs. Leia Organa, the person who had saved her from the desert more than twenty years ago. She would always be grateful towards the elderly woman since she’d spared Rey from a life of hardship. But despite that, she never felt fully welcomed in the small village of pirates and fishermen where Mrs. Organa lived with her brother, Mayor Skywalker–not even after two decades. 

Rey never had the need to marry, taking the job that had once belonged to Mrs. Organa’s mentor. She lived and worked in the lighthouse all by herself, collecting herbs and making tinctures to sell at the market. The local kids liked to call her “the Lighthouse Witch,” and the only adults that she considered friends were Rose and her husband Finn, a former Royal Navy sailor.

That’s how Rose knew about Commander Ren: her husband had worked under that pompous git for years until he’d defected and found shelter in Takodana. It was shortly after Rey had decided to become the lighthouse keeper, and Rose had lost her only kin, her sister Paige, during a naval battle between pirates and the Royal Navy. They were a small, mismatched group of friends, but they were family to Rey.

After lunch, Rey saw Mrs. Organa accompany the Commander to his ship, speaking with him in hushed tones. She knew that one of the village ships was expected to return from Lothal with a cargo of grain and wheat, but it had mysteriously sunk before entering the Takodana gulf. She had no idea what the Commander could do about that since he worked for the Royal House; his job was to sink pirate ships, not to escort merchant ships to safety. 

After saying farewell to Kylo Ren, Mrs. Organa then approached Rose and Rey’s stands after disembarking Kylo Ren’s ship, with the pretense to buy a pair of Rose’s cozy knitted socks.

“I don’t know if the rumour is already circulating,” the elder woman whispered, “but it looks like the Raddus was sunk by a sea monster, last night.”

Rey felt numb, her knees suddenly weak under the weight of her body. She was aware that their seas were infested by huge, tentacled creatures spawned by Snoke, a sorcerer orbiting around the late King Hux’s court, with the specific intent to fight piracy. However, the Raddus hadn’t been a pirate ship for at least a decade: the village only used it for provisions and commerce. 

“Luckily, Admiral Holdo and the crew are safe, but we lost the whole cargo.”

“Is that why Commander Ren was here?” Rose inquired. 

Mrs. Organa nodded, her face suddenly tired. “I called him. He’s our only hope against the monsters.”

“But surely he won’t work for us without remuneration,” Rose said, and Leia didn’t answer, looking at Rey instead.

The woman’s cold gaze almost made her heart skip a beat, but right when she was about to ask Mrs. Organa why she was looking at her like that, she spoke to her.

“Rey, can I come to the lighthouse tonight? I would like to ask you something.”

“Of course,” she answered, inhaling sharply, her heart beating already too fast. 

Mrs. Organa’s request echoed in Rey’s head for the rest of the day. An eerie feeling settled in her heart when dinner time approached. She didn’t even manage to eat–very uncharacteristic of her– leaving her soup to cool down on her table, losing herself in the vastness of the ocean, her fingers caressing absentmindedly the blade of a sword hanging from the mantle.

Mrs. Organa arrived when it was already dark. Rey recognized her knocking immediately, and descended the stairs too quickly, making her bad knee creak again. Kylo Ren might have been a pretentious fool, but he’d been right on one thing: she was old, and her body had slowly begun to betray her, starting from the joints. She’d never considered herself a beauty, so his words couldn’t hurt her in that sense, but knowing that her legs couldn’t answer her as when she was younger made her want to weep. Clenching her jaw in pain, she opened the door, greeting Leia and inviting her upstairs. The older woman ascended the stairs quickly, making Rey almost envious of her agility.

“You didn’t eat,” Mrs. Organa observed.

“My stomach has been in knots since you warned me that you needed to talk, earlier today.”

Leia nodded, sitting on a chair and exhaled. Rey did the same, lightheaded, heart in her throat. 

“I won’t try to sugar this pill, Rey. Kylo Ren asked for your hand in exchange for his services. He won’t kill any monster unless you’ll marry him.”

Rey blinked, her ears ringing. She wasn’t sure she heard what Leia had just said, but the mere idea of marrying someone like the Commander–at forty even!–was so absurd that she started laughing, a kind of laugh that rattled her ribcage and brought tears to her eyes.

Mrs. Organa didn’t laugh, her pained gaze fixed on the younger woman’s shaking shoulders. “Rey. I’ll understand if you won’t accept it.”

“He–he can’t be serious,” Rey wheezed. “I spit on his face this morning. On his mask.”

“He is. Believe me.”

“How can you say that? You don’t know him.”

Leia's face darkened all of a sudden, and she let her gaze wander, first on the ocean, then on Rey’s collection of swords, hanging on the mantle in front of them. Rey had inherited the weapons from Maz Kanata, one of Leia’s mentors, after her death.

“I–I used to know him. Many years ago,” the older woman murmured. “He would never jest about something so important.” 

The gravity of the Commander’s proposal started weighing on Rey, making her palms sweaty with fear. “I don’t know what to do,” she confessed. 

“Don’t worry, we still have time. I’m sure that my brother can think of a solution, if you won’t accept the proposal.”

*

Rey lay on her mattress for the whole night with her eyes open, fixed on the ceiling, her mind working as fast as the winds sweeping over the oceans. Commander Kylo Ren had insulted her, calling her old—she was–and he had called her poor–she didn’t need wealth to be happy!–but now he was suddenly asking for her hand in marriage, right after she’d spat on his silly silver mask. This was one of the most shocking things that had happened in her life, second only to Mrs. Organa seeing her alone in the desert and deciding that she deserved to be saved.

She always thought of marriage as something that couldn’t concern her in any way. She wasn’t the only unmarried woman in Takodana, but she was the only one living alone, taking care of the lighthouse and of a small garden of healing herbs. Her best friends were married to each other, but she couldn’t imagine sharing her life with someone else in such a capacity, since she never had the possibility to truly live for herself until she reached twenty. And Finn and Rose adored each other, while the only feeling she harboured towards Commander Ren was disgust, and that disgust was undoubtedly reciprocated. Could she learn to love him, an assassin? Could he learn to love her? Her hands weren’t clean either, but she had never killed anyone– _for pleasure_.

A marriage with Kylo Ren could only finish in tragedy, but there was something she could still do, even if her village peers weren’t so fond of her: she could tell Kylo Ren that she would marry him only if he could defeat her in a duel. She was out of shape, and the last man she’d killed had been a villager from Jakku, the desert town where her parents had abandoned her when she was a child so many years ago. She might be old, but she still knew how to use a sword, and kill a man twice her size if necessary. She folded both her knees against her chest, making them creak, and decided to look for red seaweed tomorrow, to prepare an ointment for her joints.

*

The sun had barely risen when Rey approached the sea, her leggings rolled up and her skin protected by one of her oils. This was the first time she harvested seaweed in over a year: the red variety useful against pain was quite rare, and she couldn’t afford to deplete the shallow reef surrounding the lighthouse, since it was the only place where she could harvest them. She wasn’t really able to swim, and the deep waters scared her far more than any desert storm, so she had to ration her harvesting.

Unfortunately, her exploration ended shortly: while trying to reach a rock located far from the lighthouse, where the red seaweed was thriving, she slipped, falling between the swirling waves. Before she could grab the nearest rock, strong currents swept her away from the safety of the shallow waters. 

“No!” she cried right before she gulped down a generous amount of burning, salty water. 

More waves caught her between the need to swim awkwardly against the currents, and the need to simply breathe despite the burning pain in her lungs. Her clothes soaked quickly, making her movements slow and fatigued, and she tired herself soon, her body not answering anymore to her panicked commands. Her limbs felt like they were made of lead, and the tide soon submerged her head, bringing darkness and pain in her burning chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterios sea creature saves Rey from drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for the enemas, this is your chapter!

When Rey woke up, she thought she was dead, and an angel–or a demon–was holding her to his chest. Her unfocused eyes met a couple of warm, brown ones and she blinked, gulping. A faint wheeze rattled her ribs, and she soon realized that she wasn’t dead at all, and someone–a man–had saved her from drowning. He was cradling her naked body between strong arms. She panicked, scrambling away from him, trying to cover her chest and her groin from his gaze even if there wasn’t much light. Her skin was still wet, and the ground was freezing. She shivered.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a deep, warm voice that made her heartbeat out of her chest. “I was trying to warm you up. You were so cold, and I was afraid you were going to die.”

Rey’s eyes finally focused on the man's visage. He was unusually pale for being a pirate, or a fisherman, and his features were strange and angular. There was something familiar in the shape of his eyes, but she couldn’t place that detail. His hair was dark, black even, sprinkled with shiny, silvery strands on his temples. He didn’t look young, but he didn't look old either, and his attractiveness made Rey wish that she could hide her whole body from his perusal. That had never happened before, and she wondered what was wrong with her. 

“There is– there is no need to hide,” he murmured. “We’re both naked, and there is no one else here.”

Rey took his form in: he was submerged in the water from the waist down, and the upper part of his body was muscular but soft at the same time. He looked like he’d once been as fit as a fiddle, but he now preferred good food and fresh beer over worrying about keeping his physique trimmed. She’d never met someone like him, and that made her blush again, despite her age.   


“What happened?” she croaked.

“You don’t know how to swim, do you?”

She shook her head.

“I found your body at the mercy of the sea, the currents brought it here. You were almost dead. I helped you breathe again, and I was about to warm you up a bit. I can’t make a fire here.”

Rey tried to not dwell too much on the fact that the man had breathed for her; the notion made her whole body tingle strangely, but not in an uncomfortable way. Too many years had passed since she’d known the touch of another human being.

“What is this place?”

“It’s an underwater cave. I usually dwell here, it’s calm and no one can disturb me.”

“I need to return to the lighthouse before it’s dark. I need to check on the lantern, make sure it’s still on.”

The man exhaled. “The entrance is submerged now. I’m afraid you need to wait for the tide to empty the cave again. We can’t leave at the moment, unless you want to swim underwater, holding your breath for several minutes.”

Rey forgot her shyness, getting on her feet, and she started exploring her surroundings as the man remained sitting in the shallow water, observing her movements. Her clothes weren’t far: they were hanging from a long, discoloured cane wedged between the walls of the cave, but they were still wet. There was no point in putting them on. Long, dry fishes were hanging from another cane, and her stomach grumbled. She didn’t know how many hours had passed since she’d fallen into the water.

The cave was roundish, and not particularly big; maybe as big as the lamp room at the top of the lighthouse. There was a faint light coming from the ceiling, and upon closer observation, she noticed a couple of holes no bigger than her head. Abandoning the place without swimming underwater would have been impossible.

“How far are we from the lighthouse? How long before the tide will lower?”

“We’re right behind the western headland. The cave won't be empty for five or six hours.”

Rey turned towards him, shocked. “I can’t wait for that long!”

“Well, you can’t leave either! You don’t even know how to swim!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Rey sat down, hugging her knees, and shivered. He was right. She felt powerless and that made her angry, so she started sobbing, hiding her face in the crook of her arms. When the stranger approached her, his large hand caressing her back, she didn’t flinch. Instead, she welcomed the touch, and she soon calmed down enough to let him envelop her into his arms again.

“I could check if the lamp is on, later,” he whispered, stroking her shivering shoulders.

“Could you?”

“Yes, I’m a very good swimmer. I won’t drown.”

Rey nodded, hugging the man back. He was huge, so huge that her head started spinning. His skin was soft, and he smelled like seawater. She clenched her thighs, squirming on his lap. She had never felt the need for human touch before–why was she so flustered, now?

“What’s your name?” she asked, her hands wandering against his ribs. 

“I’m Ben.”

“Ben,” she murmured, almost tasting the name between her lips. “I’m Rey.”

“I know.”

Rey’s head snapped up, startled. How did he know? Had they met before? Had he been spying on her? She’d never seen him before in the village, and yet… he said that he often dwelled in this cave. She would have surely remembered him.

“What were you doing in the water, if you don’t know how to swim?”

“I–I was looking for red seaweed. I’m old, my knees hurt, and I need to train with my swords.”

“If you’re old I’m ancient, then,” he answered, smirking. “I was born in 1767.”

“You don’t look fifty. You’re handsome,” she blurted out, promptly blushing, and cringing at her own straightforwardness.

He blushed as well, his pasty, bluish skin reddening under her gaze. “You’re beautiful as well.”

Rey laughed. “I’m definitely not, but thank you. You’re too kind.”

“Believe me, you are,” he insisted.

“My skin is burned by the sun, I have wrinkles, stains, stretch marks everywhere. My breasts are so flat that they’re almost invisible and I don’t have a graceful waist, nor small feet,” she stated, dejected, as if those details suddenly mattered to her.

“Wrinkles are the proof that you lived a fulfilling and happy life.”

Rey snorted. “People at the village think my life has been empty and meaningless since I never had a husband.”

“You’re the only one that needs to decide that,” Ben shrugged, squeezing her. “Are you hungry? I have dried eels and oysters.”

Rey nodded. Ben smiled, and pulled out one of his _tentacles_ from the water, offering her a freshly fished clam. Rey accepted it, smiling back, her fingers brushing against his dark, slippery appendage–and then she shrieked, letting the clam fall in the water again.

“What–what was that?” she asked, eyes wide as saucers and heart pounding so fast that it left her breathless and light-headed.

Ben laughed nervously, fishing for the clam again with his tentacle and extending it towards her. “This is one of my legs. I’m not completely human.”

_ “Oh.” _

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. I won’t hurt you, I swear.”

He was a monster! Rey couldn’t believe it. She knew that sea monsters existed as long as that Snoke sorcerer had been around, but she’d never met one in person... and Ben was so  _ fascinating _ . She took the clam into her hand, putting it on the ground and forgetting about her hunger. She promptly returned her attention to Ben’s appendage, caressing it shyly with her fingers, fascinated by its texture and by its numerous suction cups. “This looks like an octopus’ leg. How many of these do you have?”

Ben couldn’t help smiling, his bony cheeks exploding with colour. “Eight. To be fair, only seven of them are proper legs, while the remaining one is like… something else.”

Rey had to clench her thighs again. “Can I see it?” she blurted out, making Ben blush and laugh heartily.

Something emerged from the water then. It was a tentacle similar to the one she was still keeping in her hand, but with a rounder head, and without suction cups.

“That… that definitely looks like a prick, Ben!” she exclaimed, hiding her face between her hands and laughing until her stomach hurt. “I can’t believe I’ve asked you to show me your prick!”

Ben inhaled, then grabbed her wrists, removing her hands from her face, and kissed her in a feral, desperate way, his front teeth clashing against hers and his big, warm hands cradling her head. Rey wasn’t particularly fond of kissing, but she had tried it with different people on more than one occasion; it seemed like Ben was painfully inexperienced in matters of love, but she didn’t mind his lips on hers; it was quite to the contrary. He was a monster after all, and the thought that he’d been alone for fifty years broke her heart, so she answered his kiss, her tongue sweeping past his plush lips: he tasted like the sea. She loved it.

They remained like that, Ben’s lips never leaving her feverish skin, his tentacles caressing her shivering limbs, traveling up her legs. His kisses, despite his desperation, were still shy, and his movements tentative. His suction cups popped lightly against her rough skin, leaving some lovely circlets on her inner thighs. She playfully squeezed one of his tentacles between her legs, right while it was tickling at the apex of her thighs, and a sigh left both of their mouths at the same time.

Despite never marrying, Rey had had sex a couple of times. But, not finding the act particularly enticing, she’d never looked for people to have a good roll in the hay with, preferring to take the matter into her own hands entirely. But this time it was different: there was something in Ben that attracted her in a primal, almost scary way, exciting her, making her needy and bothered. She almost didn’t recognize herself anymore. It was the first time she had experienced anything like it; the first time that she felt her whole body burning from the inside So she seized the moment, her hand reaching for Ben’s organ, caressing it slowly, making him whimper against her lips.

It was hard, its skin wet under her strokes, so different from a human member, yet much more alluring. “I want you,” she confessed, making him exhale, chest heaving.

Rey lied down on the hard, cold ground, and guided Ben’s cock between her legs. He surged from the shallow waters then, and despite the feeble light of the cave, she was finally able to ascertain his size. He was enormous, the lower part of his body a dark, slithering tangle of tentacles that made her heart skip a beat. She’d never been so wet before, and she moaned when the bulbous head of the appendage slid against her engorged clit.

Ben moaned as well, until she guided him inside her sopping folds. He froze above her, looking petrified, panting, his brown eyes now completely black.

“You can move,” Rey whispered, her hands traveling across his pale shoulders.

Seeking purchase, Ben embraced her. He slid his arms under her back and he enveloped her spread legs with his tentacles, his cups sucking on the dimpled flesh of her thighs. Seeming almost afraid of letting himself go, he slowly penetrated her, sliding within her heat with a single, slow stroke that left both of them trembling.

After Rey squeezed his hips between her thighs, nothing was able to stop him. He started fucking her as his life depended on it, with quick, deep strokes that left her breathless, her inner walls spasming around his shaft, her own wetness staining her thighs. It had been so long that a couple of strokes were enough to bring her close to the precipice, so she lowered her hand to pinch her clit, but he suddenly stopped, stiffening.

“I’m sorry,” he wheezed above her, and he extracted his twitching cock, coming copiously all over her soft tummy.

Rey sighed, slowly sitting up as his tentacles freed her. His release was a faint blue colour, shining in the dimness of the cave. She’d never seen anything like that before.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, his cheeks darkening in shame. “This was... This was the first time that–”

Rey kissed him, uncaring about what he was about to confess. “I’m not angry.”

“I–I want to make you come,” he whispered. “But I don’t know how.”

“Put your fingers on me. Or your mouth. I need you, Ben,” she whined.

He obeyed straight away, spreading her legs until her knees creaked. With trembling hands, he touched her shily, his fingers exploring her swollen folds, slowly opening her up like a ripe peach. He might have been inexperienced, but he was curious and fearless, since his tongue landed straight on her nub, making her breath hitch, and her soft thighs tremble.

This was the first time someone made her sing with their tongue, and the mere thought of Ben sucking on her clit with his plump lips was enough to send her over the edge. She came, mouth open in a silent scream and back arching as Ben looked at her from between her legs. His eyes were almost golden now.

*

The hours passed in a blur. They ate, they talked, they fucked again until Rey was covered in the luminescent foam of his spend. Ben, as promised, checked if the lighthouse’s lamp was still on–it was–and they fucked again until she was too sore to continue. She taught Ben how to finger her clit until tears of pleasure traveled across her cheeks, and he let her touch and suck his prick until every single tentacle of his was trembling, and Rey’s lips shined in the darkness. 

When the tide lowered, it happened in the span of a few minutes. Ben sensed it, and he warned her to collect her clothes hanging from the pole, and to hug him tight. They laughed as the cave emptied quickly, making them swirl until they found themselves in an enormous room barely reached by the waves, the water too shallow for Ben to lie comfortably on the bottom of the cave.

“I don’t want this day to finish,” Rey pleaded. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“We still have six hours until the tide returns,” he whispered, kissing her.

“I’m cold.”

“Let’s go outside. The rocks are always warm, from the sun.”

Rey slid over Ben’s back, and he brought her outside of the cave. The sun was still high, and she had to close her eyes against its rays. She warmed quickly and Ben’s gentle movement made her sleepy, but he soon swam towards the smallest cove, depositing her in the shallow water. She was still naked–the dry clothes she’d retrieved from the pole got wet again, so she abandoned them on a nearby rock–and one of Ben’s tentacles began traveling up one of her soft legs, towards the apex of her thighs.

He still hadn’t tried to penetrate her with something that wasn’t his prick, or his fingers, and Rey was already wet thinking about the sensation of his suction cups inside of her. But when the tip of his tentacle slithered between her inner lips, she yelped in pain: it looked like they’d been too overzealous in their lovemaking.

“Does it hurt?” Ben asked, worried.

“I will put on some ointment tonight. Ben, I still want you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered, blushing. “We could–I could fuck you somewhere else?”

As if to underline where he wanted to fuck her, the tip of his tentacle brushed against her ass, making it flutter.

“Oh,” Rey exclaimed. “I’ve never done that before!”

“Neither have I.” Ben's cheeks went even redder, and his erection bumped against her dimpled thighs. “Only if you want to, Rey.”

She felt her moisture trickle against his tentacle, and her inner walls clenching.

“I would like to, but–but I don’t think I’m clean down there.”

The tentacle between her legs began pushing lightly against her furl, taking her breath away. “I don’t really care about that,” he confessed.

“But I do,” she whined. “Ben, I really want you, but I don’t think this is the right time.”

He gulped, his ashamed gaze leaving her face. “What if–Rey, my body can produce ink. Large amounts of ink. We could–”

She felt dizzy, but a shock of electricity traveled through her spine. She was familiar with douching as a healthcare practice, but the vision of receiving an ink enema from him was as exciting as it was foreign, so she crashed her mouth against his without even giving him the time to finish talking. She had no idea how to keep seeing him in the future, and maybe this was the first and the last time she could see him altogether: she wanted to try  _ everything _ with him, and she wanted it  _ now. _

“Do it. Fill me with ink,” she moaned, her gaze burning.

He exhaled, carding a hand through his almost dry locks. His eyes were definitely golden now. Rey made herself comfortable, lying on the rock on her left side and opening her cheeks with her fingers. She was almost sorry that she couldn’t watch Ben’s face during that exact moment, but she could still hear his laboured breath despite the sloshing of the waves. Then, she felt his bulbous glans push slowly against her ass–he certainly wasn’t wasting any time. His appendage was somehow greasier than before, and her furled hole accepted it wholeheartedly, making her shiver. Once the tip of his prick breached her, she could feel something warm slowly filling her insides, and as he kept twitching maddeningly, her flesh stretched around him.

Ben’s organ pulsed steadily inside of her, and his hands, and tentacles, started wandering over her shivering limbs, cocooning her as he slowly pumped ink into her ass. The liquid was warm, pleasant, and Rey found herself craving more and more of that strangely soothing sensation. The skin over her abdomen began tensing soon, and she felt pleasantly heavy, and nicely filled. Kisses started landing over her shoulders, over her neck– wherever Ben’s mouth could reach–and his right hand splayed over her swollen abdomen, and shyly traveled upwards to play with her dark, pebbled nipples. Rey let a loud moan escape per lips, and he slowly left her ass, his cock still hard and leaking a black, viscous substance.

Rey wheezed, rolling over the warm rock until she found herself on her back. She’d never felt so full: the liquid inside of her was almost too much to bear, but it also awakened something in her that she didn’t know was there. Her tummy was round, its skin tense and firm; her cunt was tingling in its emptiness, but soon one of Ben’s tentacles landed on her folds, its suction cups latching on her swollen clit. She came like that, silently, with tears falling from her eyes, as he whispered sweet nothings in her ears.

Rey relieved herself in a corner of the cove, where the currents were stronger but she could still touch the seabed with her feet, far from where Ben was waiting for her. She watched fascinated as the ink left her body, producing weird, dark clouds in the clear water between her legs, swiftly swept away by the currents. After her insides emptied, she found herself missing the sensation of being so full and heavy, of having touched the highest kind of intimacy with someone she never thought she could meet. Soon, Ben joined her, swimming gracefully in the shallow water and lifting her between her arms, his greasy prick already seeking entrance between her cheeks.

They kissed, tongues entwining, and fucked until Rey came again around Ben, his prick buried deep in her ass and his suction cups dancing relentlessly against her overstimulated clit, and all over her skin. He filled her again with his luminescent spend, and they weeped in each other’s arms until the sun went down on them, and Rey had to return to the lighthouse. 

“When will I see you again?” she asked, seeking shelter against the pale skin of his neck. 

He kissed her forehead. “I will come back here in about a month; before then, it’s impossible.”

She caressed his jaw, his pointy chin, his neck.

His lower lip trembled. “I will miss you, Rey.”


End file.
